Daily Life One-Shot YAOI
by Danthe
Summary: este one-shot no es de jonjou... lo tuve que poner así para poder que se publicara por este medio ya que no me aparecia la categoria YAOI como opcion... espero les guste... es lo primero que escribo ammm... y pues disfrutenlo...


Con el dedo pulgar presiono el botón de la perilla dorada de la entrada principal de mi casa, ha sido un día agotador en el trabajo; el saco del smoking gris que llevo encima hace que solo me dé más calor, pero por mi trabajo debo llevarlo completo; cierro la puerta tras de mí y casi de inmediato escucho la aguda voz de Dominic que corre hacia mí mientras su cabello ondulado y dorado se mueven rítmicamente por el movimiento que sus pies producen al correr.

— ¡Papi, Papi! Que bueno que vuelves, te extrañe—.

Se aferra fuertemente a mis piernas con intención de abrazarme, sus intentos son algo inútiles ya que a los 5 años que tiene apenas llega a la mitad de mis muslos, lo levanto hasta que llega a mis brazos y él me rodea con los suyos pasándolos fuerte por mi cuello, claro, con la fuerza que apenas tiene un niño de esa edad, lo aparto un poco y miro sus ojos verde olivo tal como los míos y sus finas facciones faciales tan parecías a las de su padre, tal vez sea por eso que lo quiero más; detrás de él viene cuidándolo Jev, mi esposo por así decirlo, lo quiero tanto como a Dominic y es el amor de mi vida, bueno a decir verdad ambos lo son, solo que uno es hijo y el otro es amante, esos son los tipos de amor que me reciben cada día que llego de la cansada oficina de la subdirección de la agencia motriz para la que trabajo. Bajo al pequeño que sale corriendo como un torbellino y me concentro en Jev, quien se pone de puntillas para alcanzar mis labios y finalmente se apoya con sus manos en mis hombros para llegar a ellos, me da el beso y finalmente tira suavemente de mi labio inferior con una pequeña mordida, esa manía de él es la que más me gusta de todas, a tiene desde que tengo uso de razón, de hecho fue lo que termino de enamorarme cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso.

¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo Elliot?—. me pregunta Jev con voz dulzona.

Bien, ya sabes, cansado como siempre y el día de hoy más ajetreado que nunca, tuve dos reuniones en el día y autorice un par de reformas a la agencia, ya le hace falta una remodelada—. Me sobo la cabeza al pensarlo y doy un suspiro.

Ven aquí, veamos, esta corbata te ajusta y con este calor no creo que te agrada traer este saco puesto, deshagámonos de él—.

Jev se retira lo suficiente de mí como para aflojarme la corbata azul en dos tonos que llevo encima, me desabotona los dos primeros botones de la camisa blanca con rayado en dos tonos de gris, uno más fuerte que el otro, me quita el saco gris y se lo lleva hacia el cuarto de lavado.

Elli, la comida está servida en la mesa ya, pasa a comedor, y ve por Dominic a su recamara—. Me dice Jev mientras se va alejando por el pasillo hasta a puerta del cuarto de lavado.

Voy a la recamara de Dominic quien está jugando con dos muñecos de acción, los toma en sus manos y junta sus caras como si se besaran, me observa cuando entro en su habitación y me esboza una sonrisa inocente.

Mira Papi, son Tú y Papá—. Me dice mi hijo voz alegre.

Si Dominic, somos Papá y Yo, ahora vamos a comer, muero de hambre, ¿Tu no? —.

¡Sí! vamos, vamos—.

Corre hacia mí y brinca para que lo tome en mis brazos mientras ríe y me pide que lo levante. Realmente amo a estos dos, no sé que haría sin ellos.

Camino directo hacía el comedor, donde esta Jev terminando de servir la comida; en la mesa están servidos en los platos blancos un pedazo de ternera acompañada de un puré de papa, en un recipiente de crista hay ensalada cesar y en botellas también de cristal están dos o tres tipos de aderezos distintos, para beber hay agua de naranja natural; a Jev no le gusta mucho utilizar las cosas procesadas, habeces prefiere hacerlas el mismo naturalmente, no importa cuánto tarde ni cuanto gaste, para él la salud es primero, pero en fin, la comida que prepara es simplemente deliciosa, ya que no trabaja desde que mi hermano y yo llegamos al poder de la agencia porque realmente no necesita hacerlo, económicamente estamos muy bien y la agencia prospera, Jev estudio medicina, es médico general así que no hay mejor persona que este al cuidado de Dominic que él, ya han pasado 2 años desde que dejó el consultorio médico y se dedico cien por ciento a la casa y a nuestro hijo.

Seguramente se preguntaran como es que dos hombres tienen un hijo, digo, de algún lugar tuvo que salir, pues la respuesta es que, bueno, es algo doloroso narrar esta parte de mi vida, más que nada por el dolor que sufrió Jev en estos momentos; bien, pues Dominic es hijo biológico mío y de la hermana gemela de Jev, pero no se alarmen, no es que yo sea bisexual o algo parecido, no, desde que llego Jev a mi vida definí mi sexualidad al cavo de unos meses, los cuáles bastaron para enamorarme de él; la cuestión es, que la hermana de Jev sufrió de una enfermedad renal crónica, la cual va deteriorando poco a poco los riñones, Loreney sabía desde un principio que moriría al cabo de un año más tardar, según los diagnósticos del médico si no se conseguía un trasplante de riñón rápidamente, Jev intentó darle uno de sus riñones, pero por haber sufrido Hepatitis tipo B los médicos lo negaron totalmente, Loreney entro en una lista de espera para trasplantes de riñón con la esperanza que pronto ella pudiese obtenerlo, pero después de un mes su esperanza se disminuyo de manera considerable, esta enfermedad le fue diagnosticada a los 21 años de edad, después de un angustioso año de espera, se dio por vencida y nos junto a Jev y a mí para habar con nosotros, para ese entonces ya teníamos fáci años de relación Jev y yo, así que teníamos mutua confianza los tres. Lo que ella más anhelaba en el mundo, era saber lo que es ser madre, pero su enfermedad la hundió en un estado de depresión en el cual ella misma se decía no ser merecida por nadie en el mundo que no fuese su familia, así que, pidió ser inseminada con mi esperma para quedar embarazada de mi, al principio lo negué totalmente, no cabía en mi cabeza la idea que de que la hermana de mi novio me pidiese tal cosa, pero al ver a esa chica llena de tristeza, el que yo pudiera darle cierta felicidad antes de su partida era lo mejor que podía hacer, pero se preguntaran

¿Por qué Loreney quería mi esperma? ¿Por qué no simplemente tomarlo de alguien más?

Sencillo, ella siempre dijo que yo y Jev viviríamos juntos, pero ¿Cómo íbamos a tener bebes siendo hombres los dos?

Y como ella quería tener ese sentimiento de ser madre, decidió que yo fuese su donante, así cuando ella muriera nosotros criáramos a su hijo, y otra parte del plan era que el niño tuviese tanto facciones mías como de su padre, así que, la mejor forma de lograrlo era esa, al ser gemelos Jev y Loreney tienen un gran parecido, sería el producto perfecto, como si nosotros mismos lo hubiésemos tenido, así pues, comenzó todo; con el consentimiento de sus padres y su desesperación por ver feliz a su hija, empezaron las inseminaciones, al tercer intento quedó embarazada, los nueve meses pasaron volando, Loreney estaba emocionada y tan feliz, pero esa felicidad duro tan solo dos meses después, al no conseguir un donante de riñón, Loreney murió una noche de octubre; Jev cayó en una depresión tan grande que había días enteros en los que no comía, así paso varios meses y utilizaba la escuela como distracción, estuvimos en más de una ocasión a punto de la ruptura, pero con cada pleito que pasaba, nos deteníamos un momento y mirábamos a Dominic para reconfortarnos y tranquilizarnos, nos prometimos que jamás lo dejaríamos, se lo prometimos a Loreney, Dominic es nuestro lazo más fuerte además de nuestro amor, después de que Jev terminara su carrera, cuando menos pensamos Dominic ya tenía tres años y al mudarse los padres de Jev a otro lugar y dejarnos su casa ya que todo les recordaba a su fallecida hija, alguien tenía que cuidar de Dominic, con Jev ejerciendo su carrera apenas y yo con mi hermano ganándonos la confianza de los dueños de la agencia, ninguno tenía tempo para él, durante tres años estuvo en una guardería, de 7:00 a.m. a 8:00 p.m. apenas lo veíamos un par de horas al día; al llegar yo al puesto en el que estoy actualmente, mi sueldo se triplico y nuestra vida mejoro drásticamente, tanto que ordene que Jev no trabajara más y estuviese mas al cuidado del niño y pues es así como nos hayamos hoy en día.

Durante toda la comida se platico sobre el día de cada uno; Dominic acaba de entrar a cases de preescolar, Jev se paso la mañana limpiando y preparando la comida (que esta deliciosa) y pues yo en mis reuniones de trabajo, Jev interrumpe la plática y comenta los planes para el fin de semana de Dominic.

—Elli, Dominic se ira de excursión al bosque mañana por la mañana y volverá el domingo por la tarde—.

—Muy bien, pues está bien que conozcan la naturaleza, pero ¿No son muy pequeños para ir al bosque? —. Veo pasar por un lado mío, cerca de mi oreja, un pedazo de brócoli.

—Dominic, no le tires con comida a papá. Irán con sus profesores y algunos padres, por eso autorice la salida de él. Dominic, comete todo—. Escucho a mi hijo disculparse mientras medito en mi cabeza lo de su salida.

—Perdón papi—.

—No te preocupes, todo está bien, no pasó nada, el ogro de tu padre es consentidor después de todo y Jev, está bien, así tenemos todo el día para nosotros, ¿A que hora es la salida y de dónde? —.

—La salida es a las 7:00 a.m. y será de su escuela—.

—Está bien entonces, mañana nos levantaremos temprano—.

Terminamos la comida, Jev levantó los platos, y salimos a dar un paseo, nos pasamos la tarde juntos, lo que tenia planeado para un día entero lo hice en 5 horas, por la noche complací a Jev llevándolo a cenar al restaurant que tanto le gusta y de ahí nos fuimos a casa, me bajo del auto y le quito de los brazos de Jev a Dominic, el pobre termino agotado; lentamente lo llevo a su recamara y lo acomodo en su cama, enciendo el aire acondicionado, lo arropo bien, enciendo una pequeña lamparilla a un lado de él y le doy un beso en la frente antes de salir cerrando lentamente la puerta.

Entro a mi recamara y lo primero que veo es a Jev salir de ducharse con tan solo puesto encima la bata de baño y se sienta en la cama.

¿Que tal si nos divertimos un poco nosotros solos ahora? —. Me estremezco al escuchar esto y me dirijo hacia Jev.


End file.
